Konstelasi
by Chilla
Summary: —Ada kerlip Venus di binar kedua iris jeruk nipis itu. / Side-story dari Katalis.


Dipandanginya rantai borgol yang melilit mesra kedua pergelangan tanganmu dengan sepasang hazel yang mengilas hampa. Kau tak peduli dengan hal ini—kalaupun peduli, untuk apa? Kau tetaplah seorang tahanan tanpa kuasa..yang tentu saja takkan berganti rupa.

"Akasuna-san, ikuti kami." Kedua Anbu yang memasangkan borgol itu berkata, menyiratkan perintah absolut tak terbantah. Sang rambut merah hanya menyerah ikut, dengan kebosanan yang nyata.

Kau dibawa menyusuri lorong-lorong yang menanjak dalam kegelapan. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat di kiri-kanan. Hanya ada setapak suram minus aura kehidupan.

Lorong itu terus menanjak dan menanjak. Hingga sampailah disuatu titik dimana secercah pelita tersibak. Tangga menuju menara tersinari purnama yang semarak.

Kedua Anbu itu berjalan mendahuluimu menaiki tangga itu, hingga kau hampir terseret. Dipaksanya kaki letih itu melangkah meski dengan bunyi _'sret..sret'._

Langkah mereka terhenti. Sebuah pintu di depan menanti. Dengan engsel terkunci.

Anbu disebelah sang kriminal berambut merah membuat sebuah segel tangan nan rumit. Pintu terbuka, dengan engsel berdecit. Menyingkap sebuah ruang beratapkan langit.

Dan—untuk sesaat kedua hazel itu melebar. Dalam kagum berselimut debar.

* * *

**Polaris**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Warning: 2nd PoV. _Side-story_ dari **Katalis**. Bahasa sok2 rima berliris. Gaje abis.

* * *

Untuk sesaat kedua hazel pucat itu melebar. Dalam kagum berselimut debar.

Langit malam padang pasir yang memesona diatas matanya terbentang. Berselimut gelap, berlukiskan bintang-bintang. Sungguh—sebuah simfoni alam raya yang menantang.

"Ini adalah sel tempatmu berada untuk dua hari kedepan. Kau akan dikurung disini sampai sel lamamu selesai direnovasi untuk meningkatkan pengamanan," jelas sang Anbu panjang lebar. Kau hanya membalasnya sambil mengangkat bahu tak sabar.

"Hm."

"Jangan coba-coba kabur," Anbu bertopeng putih itu mewanti-wanti, seraya mengikat rantai di pergelangan tangan kanan dan kiri. Kau hanya diam tanpa sekalipun ambil peduli. Rantai yang mengikat kedua belah tanganmu itu terkait kokoh—pada tembok semen di seberang jeruji.

Selesai menyegel, Anbu itupun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar sel. Tak sekalipun basa-basi terucap pada sang kriminal brengsek.

Sejurus kemudian, sepi pun melingkupimu tanpa pengecualian.

Angin malam berhembus, menggesek kulit pucatmu yang hanya terlindung kain lusuh. Tak mampu menahan dingin yang membasuh—kau pun merapatkan piyama itu dengan kaitan jari-jemari rapuh.

.

Untuk sesaat, kau merasa waktu seolah terhenti. Hanya ada kokoh jeruji, kerlip galaksi, dan angin berbisik yang menemani.

Diangkatnya telunjuk berbalut perban itu perlahan. Menunjuk salah satu kerlip yang berpendar di atas awan. Sang Antares bersinar disana, amat menawan. Rasi tempat raja bintang itu berada memang sulit ditemukan. Kau menggerakkan telunjuk kirimu itu mengikuti pola bintang-bintang pelan, mencoba merangkai sketsa kala khayalan.

_Scorpio._

Sang kalajengking pembunuh. Makhluk yang diutus Apollo untuk membunuh Orion sang pemburu. Begitulah terkisah menurut sebuah mitologi di masa lalu._  
_

Kau tersenyum tipis dalam hati. Rasi itu —sang kalajengking— bagimu memiliki arti. Mungkin ia sedikit banyak _sama_ denganmu—sulit ditemukan, tapi memiliki kerlip terang yang tak terganti.

Kemudian iris hazelmu mengedip, sekali lagi mencoba memindai galaksi. Pandangmu beralih ke kordinat utara, tempat bersemayamnya sebuah rasi. _Ursa Mayor—_sang beruang besar yang setia temani para pengembara tersesat di sisi.

Ada Polaris disana. _Bintang utara_ yang kini mengerling pada sang Ninja Suna.

Kau terdiam tengadah. Rasi bintang tujuh itu adalah sang penunjuk arah. Bagi para pengembara yang tersesat, yang tersia-sia, maupun yang berlari kalah.

Dirimu _mungkin_ adalah salah satunya.

* * *

.

Dulu, ada suatu masa dimana _Polaris_-mu adalah kedua orang itu. Dulu.

Mereka cahayamu. Acuan hidupmu. Penunjuk jalanmu.

_Hingga tiba saatnya mereka pergi._

Dan tinggallah kau disana seorang diri. Lemah, polos, dan berkubang sepi. Berharap tanpa henti kalau suatu saat pasti _Polaris_-mu kan kembali.

.

_Namun khayal tinggallah khayal._

Yang sudah pergi tak akan pernah kembali. _Polaris_-mu lenyap, gugur ditelan misi. Mereka tak abadi. Mereka fana, dan itu membuatmu sesak setengah mati.

Kau _tak akan pernah_ menjadi sesosok bocah kecil nan baik hati lagi setelah itu.

* * *

.

_Karena kau tahu_, suatu saat kau kan temukan sang pengganti.

* * *

Dan ya, kau menemukan caranya berselang waktu kemudian. Kau berkhianat—pindah halu menjadi ninja pelarian. Masa bodoh dengan Sunagakure, masa bodoh dengan wanita tua itu, masa bodoh dengan para tetua—

—_masa bodoh dengan impian._

Kini saatnya kau cecapi terangnya pencerahan. Hanya ada kau, seni, dan sayap-sayap keabadian.

Emosimu kau buang. Hatimu kau cincang. _Rasa, hangat, air mata, sedih dan bahagia_—bagimu itu semua hanyalah rongsokan usang.

**Inilah seni.**

Inilah _Polaris_ yang immortal, abadi. Tak lekang dilarut waktu, tak kikis dilantuk pedih.

Kau buat itu menjadi penerangmu. Penunjuk arahmu. Pengisi jiwamu. Seni, seni, dan _seni_—biarlah itu menjadi kekasih dalam gelapmu.

* * *

.

Tapi sekali lagi, _dunia khayalmu pun kembali pecah berkeping-keping._

* * *

Gagal, usang, lemah. Kau kini pengembara yang kalah. Seni yang kau agung-agungi, yang kau rengkuh dan kau puja dengan segenap hati—kini tinggal nama terkubur darah.

Kau tetaplah fana. Makhluk tanpa arah yang terkekang ilusi hina.

—_Dan secara kejam_, kau telah dibangunkan dari segala mimpi-mimpi indahmu.

'_Seni bukanlah penunjuk arahku yang sesungguhnya..,'_ gumammu dalam hening, ketika dunia metaforis indahmu lebur berkeping-keping. Meninggalkan secercah emosi asing.

_Polaris_-mu, penerangmu, penunjuk arahmu yang sebelumnya telah mengkhianati. Kini saatnya menghapus elegi—dan memindai..mencari sang pengganti.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekelebat bayangan seorang wanita berambut merah muda mendadak terpatri—

.

_..seolah itulah sang Polaris takdir._

* * *

.

**_Ada kerlip Venus di binar kedua iris jeruk nipis itu._**

* * *

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

**Catatan Penulis**:Huaah, gaje. O.o *tutupmuka* Gomen bila tulisan ini membuat gatal mata anda setelah membacanya. :P

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**. Kritik atau komentar, jika berkenan? :)


End file.
